1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glycosides of quinolinone derivatives or physiologically acceptable salts of such glycosides; processes for producing them; and medicines, and in particular anti-allergic agents, comprising one of them as an active ingredient.
More specifically, the present invention relates to: glycosides represented by general formula (I), in which the glycosidic linkage is formed at a hydroxyl group of 7-(3,5-dimethoxy-4-hydroxycinnamoyl)amino-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-3-octyloxy-2( 1H)-quinolinone, represented by general formula (VI), which is the aglycone moiety of the glycosides represented by general formula (I), and physiologically acceptable salts of such glycosides; glycosides represented by general formula (II) or (III), in which the glycosidic linkage is formed at a hydroxyl group portion of a quinolinone derivative, and physiologically acceptable salts of such glycosides; and processes for producing glycosides represented by general formulae (I), (II), (III) and (V). Glycosides represented by general formula (I) are useful as medicines, and particularly as agents for treating or alleviating allergic diseases.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 10-007462 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application, First Publication (Kokai), No. Hei 9-255659, which was filed by the present inventors, discloses that quinolinone derivative (VI), which is an aglycone moiety of a glycoside expressed by general formula (I) to which the present invention relates, or its physiologically acceptable salt is useful as an agent for treating or alleviating allergic diseases. However, no process for producing a quinolinone glycoside, in which the glycosidic linkage is formed at a hydroxyl group in the quinolinone derivative, and no use of such a quinolinone glycoside have been known. Moreover, the quinolinone glycoside expressed by general formula (II) or (III), which is an important intermediate produced when synthesizing a quinolinone glycoside to which the present invention relates and which is expressed by general formula (I), has also been hitherto unknown.